Dreamless Sleep
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Mai berharap agar tidurnya tak diganggu oleh mimpi-mimpi aneh yang selama ini mengganggu tidurnya, meski hanya sekali.  akankah harapannya terkabul?


_A/N: oh my…. saya baru pertama kali bikin fanfic nih…! Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak keanehan dalam fanfic ini _ ( _ _)

**Disclaimer : **Fuyumi Ono & Shiho Inada

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, abal, dan… pasti tidak sempurna -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Dreamless Sleep<strong>

By **Mizumori Fumaira**

Mai, selesai merapikan file yang berisi data-data tentang kasus yang mereka tangani. Ia lalu berdiri dan bersandar di sofa.

'Kapan aku bisa tidur normal seperti dulu? tanpa mimpi yang aneh-aneh,' pikirnya sambil melihat bulan dari jendala ruangan yang terbuka.

Mai menengok monitor dari kejauhan. Yang lain sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing. John, Ayako, dan Bou-san sedang menyucikan beberapa tempat di sekolah, bersama Masako yang ditugaskan Naru untuk melihat kondisi sekitar. Sedang Yasuhara sekali lagi mengumpulkan data dari internet-bersama Lin di perpustakaan sekolah.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Mai segera menengok ke arah pintu.

"Naru.."

"Mai, teh."

Mai menyeduh teh untuk bosnya, juga untuk dirinya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung menyodorkan Naru teh yang baru dibuatnya. Naru menyeruput teh-nya, dan membaca data yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Mai.

"Huaaah!" Mai menguap.

"Perlukah kau menguap sekeras itu?" komentar Naru sinis.

"Kau kan nggak tahu! setiap aku tidur selalu saja dapat mimpi yang aneh-aneh. Rasanya seperti punya dua kehidupan tahu!" bentak Mai sangar.

Naru tak menanggapi. Namun ternyata sekitar 15 menit kemudian Mai tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa.

"Bodoh," gumam Naru.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya, dan duduk di sebelah Mai untuk santai sejenak. Ia memperhatikan bulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Tluk! kepala Mai tiba-tiba jatuh ke paha Naru. Naru diam, sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sejujurnya ia tak mau mengganggu tidur asistennya itu. Dia tahu kalau asistennya kecapean karena sempat dirasuki arwah tadi sore. Naru membuka jasnya, lalu menyelimuti asistennya agar tak masuk angin.

"Bisa repot kalau kau sakit..." gumamnya pelan, "bodoh.."

'Aroma apa ini? rasanya nyaman sekali...' batin Mai. Ia merasa diselimuti aroma yang menenagkan.

Mai membuka matanya perlahan, bersiap menjemput hari setelah istirahat dengan tenang, tanpa mimpi.

'NA... NARU?' matanya terbuka lebar. Ia melihat Naru yang wajahnya hanya 30 centi darinya, tertidur.

'Sial, dia manis sekali!' batin Mai gemas, 'ta...tapi kenapa aku bisa tertidur di pahanya? gi..gimana kalau dia bangun? aku tak bisa membayangkan kemarahannya! me... menakutkaan! lebih baik aku pindah sepelan mungkin!'

Mai menggulingkan tubuhnya perlahan, menuju lantai. Namun ternyata kepala mengenai kaki Naru.

'Mati aku!' batin Mai sambil bangkit. Dan ia melihat Naru yang matanya setengah terbuka.

"Pa...pagi..?" sapa Mai canggung.

Naru masih setengah sadar. Ia tak membalas, namun tersenyum. Bukan! bukan menyeringai seperti biasa, tapi tersenyum!, dan ia kemudian tertidur lagi.

"GYAAAA!" Mai jadi seram sendiri, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia mencuci mukanya berulang kali.

'Ta.. tadi itu apa? Naru memang punya darah rendah, tapi..' Mai mengingat senyuman Naru, 'ya ampun dia cakep bangeet! senyumnya lebih oke daripada Gene! ah! aku ini mikir apa sih? setelah ini aku harus menghadapi Naru yang pasti sudah bangun gara-gara teriakanku tadi!'

Pasrah-karena tidak mungkin Mai diam terus di kamar mandi-akhirnya Mai keluar.

Naru sedang berdiri sambil memegang buku.

"Akhirnya keluar juga. Mai, teh!"

Mai-tanpa pikir panjang, segera menyeduh teh untuk lalu menyodorkan teh pada bosnya itu. Mai menelan ludah, dan mulai bicara,

"A...anu soal yang tadi, aku..."

Dia berhenti berbicara karena melihat Naru menyeringai.

"Mau tidur ataupun tidak, wajahmu tetap bodoh, ya?" ucap Naru tanpa melepas seringainya.

"AARRGHH! NARU SIALAAN!" jerit Mai.

* * *

><p>-Sementara itu…-*ruangan sebelah base*<p>

"Nah, Takigawa-san, Hara-san, bayar kami masing masing 100 yen!"

ucap Yasuhara. Ayako tertawa senang.

"Kubilang juga apa, Naru tidak akan melepasnya kan? Hahaha!" ujar Ayako.

Dengan tidak rela, Masako dan Bou-san mengeluarkan uang 100 yen.

Sementara Lin hanya menghela nafas, dan kembali mengetik. Dan John

hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang konyol.

* * *

><p><em>Mind to R&amp;R ?<em>


End file.
